The present invention relates to a method whereby the activation of a detonator device intended for pyrotechnic charges, activated by a percussion pin, and comprising a percussion detonator cap and a percussion pin displaceable against the latter by external action, is made dependent on a minimum speed of displacement of the percussion pin. The invention thus relates to predetermining the minimum speed required for the percussion pin to activate the percussion detonator cap. The invention also relates to a device constructed in accordance with the principle of the invention.
There is a need, in certain technical applications, inter alia for speed sensors, to be able to predetermine the minimum speed at which a percussion pin will activate a percussion detonator cap against which it is moved, i.e., the speed of the percussion pin is required to control the energy transmission to the percussion detonator cap so that a low speed gives little energy transmission, i.e., no activation of the percussion detonator cap, while a speed in excess of a predetermined value gives an energy transmission which guarantees activation of the percussion detonator cap.